


Home Time

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Term time is over. Hecate and Ada cannot wait to get home and start to relax.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle & Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Kudos: 12





	Home Time

The end of term had finally arrived. It was a welcome relief from the year that Cackles Academy had had to endure. The constant squabbling and bickering between Mildred and Ethel and the head girl competition were enough to give even the most relaxed witch a headache. Both Hecate and Ada could breathe a massive sigh of relief, knowing that they had six weeks that they could enjoy together.  
Hecate was stood in her and Ada’s bedroom. She glanced around the room. It felt so baron and lifeless since all of their belongings had been removed and sent home. She could almost feel a sense of sadness welling up inside of her, but didn’t allow it to consume her knowing she was going to have a relaxing and well earned break. She smiled, took a deep breath and sighed happily. It’s finally here. I’m so glad we can finally go home and it can just be the two of us, she thought.  
As Hecate was deep in her thoughts, Ada appeared in the doorway. She took a moment to admire her and spoke gently trying not to make Hecate jump.  
“Sorry to disturb your thoughts my sweet, are you ready to leave yet?” asked Ada quietly.  
Hecate turned around to face Ada. She was smiling and quickly walked over to Ada. She placed arms around her. Kissed Ada and squeezed her tightly.   
“Yes I’m ready to leave, I can’t wait to get home and start relaxing,” she replied, with a slight bit of excitement in her voice.  
Ada smiled; she bopped her finger onto Hecate’s nose and then placed her hand with hers. They walked quickly down to Ada’s office, retrieved their brooms and made their way to the court yard.   
Once they were there, Ada took a moment to admire the castle. Another year gone and what a year it’s been. I will miss this place but I have better more enjoyable things to look forward to, she thought. She looked at Hecate and quietly murmured “I’m ready now. Let’s go.”  
Hecate smiled and nodded. They mounted their brooms, kicked the ground hard and were soon soaring through the air. The warm air made their flight extremely pleasant. Hecate had even let her long hair down and was rippling in the breeze. Ada glanced briefly over at her. She couldn’t quite believe how incredibly radiant and beautiful Hecate appeared.   
Ada looked over the surrounding countryside. She started to recognise where they were and soon spotted their cottage. She called over to Hecate and started to indicate that they needed to descend down to the ground. Hecate understood, she carefully tipped her broom forward and slowly approached the ground. She landed gracefully without a single hair out of place. Ada on the other hand took a less than dignified landing. Her right foot slipped as she placed it on the ground and toppled off her broom. Hecate rushed over to her with a look of panic on her face.  
“Ada, are you alright?” she asked.  
“Yes I’m fine, silly foot slipped on the ground. No harm done. Now let’s get inside so that we can relax,” Ada replied.  
She quickly dusted herself down, grabbed Hecate’s hand and pulled herself up. Right in front of them gleaming in the sunlight stood their home. It was a small thatched cottage. The front garden was covered in tidy rose bushes and a gaping willow tree brushed the side of the house. There was a small gravelled path behind the wooden gate leading up to the front of the cottage. Ada opened the gate and quickly walked towards the front door. She pulled a dark wrought iron key from her pocket and placed it in the lock. As the key turned, a loud clunk could be heard. Ada removed the key and opened the door. She stepped inside and inhaled deeply, she had missed the homely scent. Hecate slipped in close behind her and took a moment to admire the surrounding room. Everything had been left just as they left it, neat and tidy.  
Hecate wrapped her arms around Ada and quietly murmured “I’m so glad to be home, oh Ada I’ve missed it so much.”  
Ada turned around and faced Hecate, she was smiling but it almost looked like she wanted to burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around Hecate’s waist and quietly sighed “I’m so glad that I’m home to. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to flop on that sofa.”  
Ada let go of Hecate, spun around and launched herself onto the sofa. She let out a muffled groan as she landed. Hecate rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom to start unpacking their cases.   
The cases were already on the bed waiting for Hecate. She quickly unzipped both of them and to her surprise she found Ada’s pink jumper folded at the top of one of the cases. Hecate stood for a moment and silently contemplated what she was going to do. She slowly picked up the jumper and gently rubbed it onto her cheek. She sighed, Ada’s jumpers always felt so soft. She also deeply inhaled the scent from it.  
The scent was incredible, Hecate knew what she needed to accomplish. She placed it back down on the bed, quickly undressed and pulled the jumper over her. Her body tingled with excitement; just the jumper on its own aroused her highly. Her nipples stiffened and hardened, the wool gently rubbing against them felt wonderful. She quietly tiptoed downstairs. She could see Ada still face down on the sofa and smiled to herself. She walked into the kitchen and asked “Ada did you want a cup of tea?”  
Ada sat up on the sofa, stood up and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she saw Hecate her mouth dropped open. Hecate wearing nothing but her jumper and legs that went on forever was enough to arouse Ada that she could feel herself tightening below.   
“Well I certainly wasn’t expecting this Hecate, you look so gorgeous. Please allow me to kiss you,” purred Ada.  
Hecate turned around and leaned herself into the counter. Ada wrapped her arms around her tightly hugging her. Hecate sighed; she knew that Ada loved her in just the jumper. She lent in and kissed her, her tongue began to explore every part of Ada’s mouth. Ada softly moaned, Hecate was arousing her with deep and powerful kisses. Their lips locked tighter and their tongues rubbed and rolled more fiercely. Ada slowly opened her eyes and gently pulled away from Hecate. She placed her hand onto Hecate’s cheek and gently caressed it. Hecate blushed and sighed, she felt so wonderful.  
Ada slowly ran her fingers down to Hecate’s nipples; she circled her fingers around them and then gently squeezed them. Hecate sighed. She felt like Ada had an electric currant running thought her fingers and was making her nipples tingle with delight. Ada stopped squeezing and gently rolled each nipple between her fingers. Hecate started to feel her knees becoming weak; she placed her hands onto the side a gripped firmly. She could feel her slit growing wetter and tighter. She wanted Ada to make her cum. She moaned a little louder, Ada knew that Hecate was ready for her to push her over the edge.   
“Please Ada! Please make me cum I’m so close,” Hecate begged.  
Ada quickly released her nipples and slowly rubbed her hands down Hecate’s sides, over her hips and onto her thighs. She gave them a good squeeze before she spread Hecate’s legs wide. Ada’s eyes widened, she could see the glistening of Hecate’s slit inviting her in. She placed her thumb on her clit and two fingers into Hecate’s dripping cunt. Hecate started to groan as Ada placed her to fingers deep inside of her. She gripped the side even harder. Ada thrust her fingers hard and deep inside of Hecate, she could feel her growing tighter and wetter around her fingers. Hecate started to buck, her hips trying to ride Ada’s fingers, her gasps becoming more frequent and louder. Ada curled her fingers hard against Hecate’s G-spot and wiggled them. Hecate screamed as she came over Ada’s fingers and hand. She slightly crumpled as she came, her knees felt weakened form the immense pleasure she had received from Ada.  
Hecate gasped for air, her head felt light and fuzzy. Oh my, did Ada really do that to me? I’ve never felt so good, Hecate thought. She looked down and could see Ada slowly, cleaning her fingers and hand of her spendings. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. Ada smiled at Hecate. She could feel a tingling sensation running down her back. She moved her head forwards, placed her mouth over the dripping cunt and slowly lapped up the remaining cum.   
Hecate couldn’t take anymore and quickly transferred both of them into their bedroom. She pulled herself away from Ada and threw the jumper off onto the floor. She waved her hands and made the cases disappear from the bed. She then walked back to Ada, who simply stared at her, noticing the sexual desire burning deep within her eyes.  
Ada said nothing, she waved her hands over herself and her clothes vanished. Hecate took a moment to admire Ada’s beauty. She could see her nipples had become very aroused and perky. She placed her hands onto Ada’s breasts, squeezed them gently, grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the bed on top of her. They started to passionately and deeply kiss. Their tongues rolling, lips tightly sealed together. Ada could feel herself tightening and becoming wetter below. She wanted Hecate to fulfil her desire and rolled Hecate on top of her.   
“Please pleasure me Hecate, I’m so desperate for your touch,” begged Ada.  
Hecate pushed her face into Ada’s neck, gently kissed it and slowly moved down her collar bone to the top of her chest. Ada sighed, Hecate knew all the right places to kiss and tease her. She placed her tongue where she placed her last kiss and slowly ran it down to Ada’s breasts. Hecate grabbed both breasts together, placed her face into them and then shook her head against them. Ada groaned louder as Hecate then moved onto deeply suckling each nipple. Hecate spent a few moments between sucking and flicking the nipples with her tongue, until she decided she wanted to pleasure Ada from behind.  
“Ada darling, would you please go on all fours? I’d really like to eat you out from behind,” requested Hecate.  
She sat herself up and without any hesitation Ada placed herself onto her hands and knees ready for Hecate’s amazing tongue. Hecate knelt behind Ada, placed her tongue onto her clit and gently began to circle and flick it. She could feel Ada shudder and hear her softly moaning. She pressed her tongue harder onto it and rubbed it more intensely. Ada’s moans intensified, she wanted Hecate to make her cum hard and fast. Hecate could feel Ada’s cunt getting wetter and starting to dribble down her legs. She released her clit, slowly ran her tongue through the dripping slit and placed it onto Ada’s arsehole. Ada gasped, she was a little surprised by Hecate actions. She had never been rimmed before but having Hecate’s tongue on it felt so good. Hecate placed two fingers inside her dripping cunt, she thrust them deep and hard, while at the same time teasing her arsehole with her tongue. Ada groaned loudly, she knew she wasn’t long before she came.   
“Hecate! Make me cum! I’m begging you, I’m so close!” Ada yelled.  
Hecate curled her fingers hard into Ada’s G-spot and rubbed her tongue harder over her hole. Ada was gripping the sheets with her hands so tightly, that her knuckles were starting to turn white. She could no longer hold back and came hard onto Hecate’s hand. She flopped down on the bed, while trying to regain her breath. Hecate quickly licked her hand clean and quietly said “how was that for you my gorgeous girl?”  
Ada gently rolled onto her back and sat up facing her. Her cheeks were glowing bright red, but still smiled.  
“That was incredible my love. I’ve never been rimmed before, so that was a surprise but I really enjoyed it, now let me try something new as well,” Ada replied.  
Hecate was about to ask, but Ada placed her finger onto her lips. She wanted to surprise Hecate. She waved her hands and a large vibrating wand appeared. Hecate looked at Ada curiously, she couldn’t quite figure out what Ada wanted to do with her.   
“I thought we could try scissoring together with the wand between us. It’s been a little fantasy of mine quite recently,” suggested Ada.  
Hecate’s face lit up. She was a little surprised that she hadn’t figured out what Ada was planning when she summoned the wand but was excited by it. She and Ada placed themselves into position. Ada placed the wand between them directly onto their clits and switched it on. Immediately, both of them gasped. The pleasure and the vibration were so intense. Hecate rammed her face into Ada’s and started to intensely kiss her. Their kisses were deep and both were rubbing hard onto the wand. They groaned loudly through each kiss. Ada turned the intensity of the vibration up a notch. She felt amazing and pulled herself away from Hecate so that she could rub the wand harder. Both were groaning and gasping loudly. Neither of them had had such pleasure, it was like a new awakening was happening. After a few moments, Ada pushed the wand up to maximum intensity. The walls in the bedroom began to ring with the screams of pleasure from both Hecate and Ada. They both threw their heads back and wailed as both of them came. Not only did both of them cum, but also Hecate squirted from the sheer excitement onto Ada.  
Ada removed the wand, placed it at the side of the bed and then summoned a double ended dildo. She wanted to finish of the night with some hard penetration for both of them. She didn’t need to explain what was going to happen next, Hecate instinctively knew. She placed one end the dildo into herself and then allowed Ada to take the other end. As soon as Ada had placed it inside of her, they both began to thrust hard and fast. They both could feel themselves becoming wetter as the pleasure intensified and the dildo travelling deeper inside with every thrust.   
Both were close to climaxing. They thrust so hard, that they were both screaming each other names. This time it wasn’t just Hecate who squirted when she came but Ada as well. The dildo was dripping wet and their legs to. They both fell onto their backs, breathing heavily and their faces bright red. Neither spoke for a moment. Hecate’s head was spinning, she couldn’t quite believe she had had such an amazing night of sex with Ada and had ended so amazingly. Ada sat up for moment, looked at Hecate and quietly spoke.  
“That was the best night of passion we’ve ever had. I can’t believe how many times we have both cum and better yet, made each other squirt. Now if you don’t mind I would love to clean you up.”  
Ada shuffled herself down to Hecate and rolled onto her side. Hecate slowly rolled onto her side and faced Ada’s dripping cunt. She pushed her head between Ada’s legs and quickly licked up the rest of her spendings. Ada sighed; she loved it when Hecate ate her out. She quickly placed her head between Hecate’s legs and joined in with the clean up.   
A few moments later they were back at the top of the bed, facing each other and smiling. They both had had a wonderful night, full of excitement and surprises. Ada suggested that they both take a bath, so that they could relax and enjoy the rest of the evening. Hecate agreed, soon they were sitting in the foamy bath and relaxing. Hecate summoned both of them a cup of tea, they slowly sipped it and began to discuss about the nights events.  
“Honestly Hecate, tonight has been so incredible. I’ve never seen this side of you before. You were like a cat in heat.”  
Hecate blushed, she was slightly embarrassed by her incredible performance but it soon dissolved away.   
“I couldn’t help myself. It was like something inside me was ready to burst and you were there to help me. Besides how could I resist such a sexy and beautiful goddess as you Ada?”  
Ada smiled, lent forward and kissed Hecate on the head. Hecate sighed and kissed Ada on the lips. She took a moment to admire her radiance before leaning back into the side of the bath.  
“How could I resist you Hecate, plus I’ve learnt great new things about both of us. My favourite things have to be that we can both squirt and rim jobs are really amazing. Next time you’re getting one from me.”  
Hecate grinned. She loved the idea of Ada rimming her. It sent tingles down her spine at the thought of it. They both relaxed and started to discuss about the rest of their plans for the summer. Both Hecate and Ada spent the rest of the evening curled up on the bed together before each of the slowly drifted off to sleep. The evening had ended perfectly and both of them slept content.


End file.
